Figures in amusement and theme parks have been used for decades to entertain guests in a variety of ways. In the past, typical figures have comprised a human head with a film image projected on the face to animate its expression. The film image can be supplied by a motion picture film, a video tape, a still photograph or similar means.
Two basic techniques have been used to project the film image onto the face. One technique, known as the front projection technique, involves projecting the film image directly onto the front of the figure's face from a concealed source in front of the face. The physical contour of the face is designed to have subtle facial features and is coated with a projection screen material that will properly reflect the image provided by, for example, a motion picture projector. If the facial features of the figure are too sharp or distinct, they may detract from or interfere with the facial image projected by the film. By using proper lighting and sound effects, a wig and clothing, and other special effects, a "talking head" with a lifelike appearance can be created. One popular example of a figure using the front projection technique is the Madam Leota figure in the Haunted Mansion attraction at the Disneyland theme park in Anaheim, Calif.
The second technique, known as the back projection technique, involves projecting the film image, usually by one or more reflectors, onto the back of the figure's face from a remote film source. Generally, the same type of head configuration used in the front projection technique also may be used in the back projection technique. The remote film source used in the back projection technique may be located inside the figure, behind the face, or at another location, depending upon the type of reflective apparatus employed. One example of the back projection technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,180 and comprises a projection device located in the back spinal region outside of the figure and two reflective mirrors inside the figure. The first reflective mirror is positioned inside the torso of the figure in front of the projection device at a 45 degree angle to project the film image upwardly to the second reflective mirror. The second reflective mirror, also oriented at a 45 degree angle in a plane parallel to the first mirror, is located in the figure's head and projects the film image onto the back of the face.
Difficulties have been encountered in the past in attempting to construct figures of the type described above that can move and thereby provide a more realistic, lifelike appearance. Figures utilizing the front projection technique are especially prone to problems, because any movement of the figure with respect to the film projection source will cause the projected image to be out of focus and registration. One proposed solution has been to connect the film picture projector to a rotatable base that also carries the figure, so that the projector always moves with the figure. This proposed solution, although it keeps the image focused and registered on the face, is impractical. One drawback is that large amounts of space can be required to accommodate the swinging arc of the rotatable base. Moreover, the figure can only move in one plane of motion, and it does not produce realistic, lifelike movements. The front projection technique suffers from the further handicap that no props or other objects forming a part of the attraction can be placed between the concealed film source and the figure, because there must be a clear path between the film source and the figure. Any prop or object that blocks the path of the film image will prevent the film image from reaching the figure. Also, any fog, smoke or other particles in the air will make the beam visible. For example, while fog and smoke could enhance the visual effect of the figure, they generally may not be used. Similarly, props such as hair, glasses or clothing will obstruct the path of the film image and cast unwanted shadows.
Figures employing the back projection technique suffer from some of the same problems. Since the remote film source usually is connected to or inside the figure itself, any movement of the figure also requires corresponding movement of the film source. Reflective mirrors also are involved, which can cause further limitations on the range of movement of the figure. These limitations on the range of figure movement are especially restrictive when dealing with head movement with respect to the body of the figure. Since the normal human head is capable of pivoting in all directions relative to the rest of the body, neither the front or the back projection techniques currently are capable of projecting a film image onto the face and keeping it focused and registered in the proper position while the head pivots about the body. Any pivoting of the head using these known techniques causes the image to be unfocused, and to lose registration Hence, the freedom of movement of the figure is restricted, and the range of physical expression and realism conveyed by the figure is correspondingly limited.
Yet another disadvantage of the current front and back projection techniques is that they place an undesirable limitation on position of the figure in the attraction In some situations, it may be preferable to situate the figure in a difficult-to-access area to create a desired effect. In such situations, it may be difficult and in some cases impossible using the current projection techniques to project the image onto the figure, even if the figure were to remain stationary. If it was possible to project the image, complicated relay optics likely would be involved. Moreover, movement of the figure's head still would be restricted by the limitations noted above.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a figure having a film projected image that stays in a proper focus and registration on the figure's face as the head pivots in all directions relative to the body. There further has existed a need for a figure that can be placed in any location in the attraction without undue concern for projecting the image onto the figure's face in a simple and effective manner. Moreover, there has long existed a general need for a human-like figure having a film projected facial image that is more realistic and lifelike than those currently in use. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.